


Forbidden Love

by Doctor_Anthony



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Anthony/pseuds/Doctor_Anthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroyer AU: Lex Luthor saved the world and the life of Superman and is now is jail for crimes he didn't do. Luckily for him the woman he's been a secret relationship with is about to break him out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Authors notes I don't Justice League. If I did I'd have had a few episodes go differently. This is AU set after Destroyer where Lex didn't disappear with Darkseid at the end of the episode.

Check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Well that's enough of an author's notes, on with the one-shot.

 

Stryker's Island 2011

 

Lex Luthor sat is his cell on Stryker's Island watching the news reports on Darkseid's fleet leaving Earth and was infuriated when Superman at a press conference took credit for the defeat of Darkseid when it was him, Lex Luthor who defeated Darkseid and saved Superman's life in the process.

Just as Lex was about to throw his remote control at the TV in anger the wall was smashed from outside and as soon as the dust settled Lex smiled when he saw who was outside his cell.

It was Wonder Woman his secret lover.

 

Flashback 4 years ago Stryker's Island

 

Lex Luthor angrily walked around his cell only hours ago he learned that he had cancer and that it was caused by the piece of Kryptonite that he had been carrying around for years because of Superman and that this cancer was terminal.

Suddenly door was opened and the guards standing outside said "You have a visitor Mr Luthor."

He was then escorted to the visiting room and wasn't told who the visitor was.

As he entered the room Luthor was shocked at who the visitor was, it was Wonder Woman.

The guards left the room as Lex sat down across from where Wonder Woman was sitting Lex asked "What is this are you here to interrogate me for more info on my criminal activities. I already told the Martian everything."

Wonder Woman answered "No I'm here on behalf of the Justice League to tell you that we're sorry to hear about the cancer your suffering from and the best minds at Star Labs are looking for a cure. Is there any family you'd like us to contact for you Luthor?"

The answer she got was laughter as Lex said "Family. My family is dead. My mother died when I was 6 and I killed my father after he tried to kill me when Lexcorp took over Luthorcorp 10 years ago."

Wonder Woman was in shock when she heard this and asked "Your father tried to kill you just because he lost his company to you. Surely he knew you weren't going to leave him out in the cold with nothing."

Lex answered "My father was a mean son of a bitch who would beat me from room to room when I was younger after my mom died blaming her death on me. As she got terminally ill after I was born. I killed him after he pulled a gun on me, it was him or me and I don't lose one bit of sleep on it."

Wonder Woman didn't say anything for a few minutes after she heard this and finally said "I'm sorry about what happened to you Luthor. Maybe if heroes like myself were around back then this could prevented. I'll make sure you're kept up to date on the progress for a cure. Goodbye Luthor."

As she left she heard Lex say to himself "Maybe."

 

End of Flashback

Lex didn't say anything as Wonder Woman landed in the cell and said "Can I give you a lift?"

Lex smiled and said "Of course Diana." As he leapt into Diana's arms the guards were still in shock and nearby prisoners were asking for Luthor to get Wonder Woman to free them from jail too.

Near the prison people in the streets were recording the breakout on their phones and putting the videos on sites like Youtube and Facebook and other similar sites.

Meanwhile Diana flew away from the prison with Lex Luthor in her arms who was thinking back to when he and Diana admitted their feelings for one another after months of her visiting him in prison.

Flashback Lexcorp main office 3 years ago

Lex Luthor sat in his office and looked at a photo he had on his table of him and his one-time friend Clark Kent. He remembered the past friendship had with Clark when he saw Wonder Woman was outside on the nearby balcony and she had tears in her eyes.

Lex opened the door and said "What's wrong Diana, what happened?"

She only said "Turn on the news."

Lex turned on the TV and saw the news was leading with one story, the death of Superman at the hands of Toyman.

Lex was in shock at the news and asked Diana "How?"

She answered "Toyman fired a blast from his robot at me and Batman, Superman took the blast to save us and then he was gone. I was so mad I destroyed the robot and nearly punched a hole through Toyman's head. I should have done it. He deserves it for what he did."

Lex then asked "Why didn't you?"

She replied "Flash told me that we don't do that to our enemies when I said he spoke only for himself in that regard he said that he speaking for Superman. He wouldn't want us to do that to anyone."

Lex asked "If you want I could have some people take care of Toyman. It'll never be traced back to you or me?"

Diana shook her head and Lex went over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses knowing they each needed a drink right now.

That one drink soon turned into several and the one bottle was empty and joined by 3 more empty bottles and one half full.

By now both Lex and Diana were drunk and Lex was amusing Diana with a story of how years ago Clark had to walk into school in a pink shirt as his red shirt turned all his wash shirts pink when they were in the wash.

He was glad she was enjoying herself he knew they'd both need to relax before the funeral in a few days' time. As Lex took another sip of wine if became clear to him why he liked spending time with Diana so much, he was in love with her.

The two of them drank wine long into the night, when he woke up the next morning he had a huge hangover and saw that to his shock he wasn't alone, Diana was sleeping next to him.

Lex sat up and grabbed a nearby container with aspirin and took out two pills and went to grab a pitcher of water. Just as he took his aspirin and poured a drink for Diana he saw she was wide awake.

Lex handed her the glass of water and aspirin and waited till she took before he asking the question that was both of their minds. "Now what?"

Diana was silent for a few minutes before Lex said "I don't regret what happened last night. Over the last few months I've grown to enjoy your company. If this was revealed to the world. Criminals all of the world would be after me and you'd be disgraced as a hero and become an outcast."

Diana then said "We have to tell anyone. Besides you don't want to really kill Superman do you Lex. You just want to prove you can beat him, don't you?"

Lex nodded and Diana said "I have to go, the league are making plans for the memorial. I'll be back tonight and we can talk about us and the future."

When she left, Lex had a smile on his face and while the world was mourning, he was on top of the world.

 

End of flashback

 

Just as Diana and Lex were getting near the Lexcorp office they saw a familiar person flying through the sky just ahead, it was Superman.

Diana headed to a nearby building and set Lex down and floated above him when Superman stopped just a few meters away from her and said with anger in his voice "Diana what are you doing, breaking Lex Luthor out of jail. What's wrong with you?"

Diana angrily said "What gave you the right to imprison the man who saved your life. You took the credit for what he did!"

Superman then said "He might have saved my life but he is far from innocent. He is the one responsible for Darkseid's invasion."

Lex spoke up "I wasn't a fragment of Brainac was in control me. He is responsible for the invasion by Darkseid not me."

Superman scoffed and said "A likely story Luthor. Now Diana tell me what on earth possessed you to do this. Why not get Lex out the legal way if he's innocent?"

Diana said "He is innocent and you didn't even try to stop the police from arresting him after he saved your life. If you want to bring him back to jail you're going to have to get through me to do it."

As Diana got into a fighting stance Superman was in shock and realized what was going on. He was so shocked what he said was barley a whisper but Diana and Lex heard it. "You're in love with him aren't you Diana?"

Diana nodded and Superman angrily asked "When did this first between you two. Was it before or after you joined the Justice League?"

Diana angrily "I never turned traitor. I only got together with Lex after you died at Toyman's hands. You dare imply otherwise and I'll pound you from one side of this planet to the other."

Superman then said "This is your only chance Diana. Handover Luthor and I'll put a good word with the authorities. Refuse and I'll take him back to prison by force."

Diana only said "Go ahead and try."

With that Superman charged at Diana who punched the man of steel with so much force he was sent down to the pavement below.

Not wasting anytime Diana grabbed Lex and flew towards Lexcorp as fast as she could knowing full well that Superman wouldn't be far behind.

As soon as they got the office Diana landed at Lex's office on the top floor and watched the sky as Lex used his code to open the door. When she saw Superman heading towards them Diana yelled "Lex get inside I'll hold him off!"

Lex got inside and headed to the nearby safe as he unlocked it Lex smiled when he saw what he put in it was still there. It was the very same power disruptor that Lex made to stop the Justice Lords over 2 years ago. He powered the weapon up and ran out onto the balcony.

Lex yelled out "Clark!"

With that yell both Diana and Superman stopped fighting and Lex said "Clark you know what this is. If I fire this at you, you lose your powers permanently."

Superman asked "How did you get that back Lex. You gave it to me in return for the pardon you got?"

Diana said "I gave it to him. In the event the Justice League went rogue. That someone would have the disruptor who would be able to use it to stop us. You most of all Superman. Now are you going to do as Lex says or lose your powers and fall to your death?"

After a few moments Superman said "Go ahead and be with him if you wish Diana. But I think both of you know what happens from here. For starters you're out of the Justice League and for helping a criminal like Lex escape the law, you'll no doubt be sharing a cell with him."

Lex smirked and said "If that's the case I'd never leave prison and it'd be paradise not a place of punishment."

Superman glared at Lex before he flew off and Diana landed down next to Lex who said "Now what do we do?"

Diana answered "We go the White House and talk to President Obama. For saving the world from Darkseid I think you deserve another presidential pardon."

 

The White House Washington DC an hour later

 

Diana landed in the rose garden with Lex in her arms as Secret Service agents surrounded them. Before they could do anything President Barrack Obama stepped outside the oval office and said to his security "Stand down."

As the agents did as instructed President Obama invited Lex and Diana into the oval office to talk.

Once they were all sitting down Obama said "Wonder Woman I'm curiouswhy you broke out Lex Luthor and fought Superman over Metropolis. It's all over the news with footage of your fight. Some say you've gone evil. I know that can't be the case so please. Tell me what is going on."

Diana then told Obama everything and once she was finished Obama turned to Lex and said "How can I be sure your being 100% Lex. You understand my scepticism can't you?"

Lex nodded and looked to Diana who understood what he wanted her to do. She then took out her lasso and wrapped it around Lex who said "Mr President, my actions there past few months were caused by a fragment of Brainac. He originally wanted to use me so he could possess Diana. I convinced him my intellect could be better than her powers. Now that I am myself again. I will not be doing anything else illegal. All I want to do now is atone for what Brainac did when he was in control of me for so long, please Mr President. Give me this chance?"

After a few moments of silence Obama said "I'll give this chance Luthor. You get a Presidential pardon from all past crimes. But you both know in order to do this your romance will be revealed to the world. So my advice get ready for a media circus."

With that both Lex and Diana left the White House headed back to Metropolis and to the Lexcorp office where Lex would arrange a press conference of his own to explain what happened after Obama signed the presidential pardon.

As soon as they were back at the office Lex's lawyers called to confirm the pardon was iron clad and to confirm that Obama had signed the pardon.

A half hour later Lex and Diana were standing in front of the media and Lex said "Because of my actions in helping save the world from Darkseid and his forces. President Obama has given me a pardon and I vow from here on out to do things to help all of humanity. A reason for this is because I am no longer under the influence of Brainac. Another reason is because I'll have the woman I love beside me to ensure I don't become a madman like my father Lionel Luthor was."

Lois Lane asked "Who is this woman you're referring to Luthor?"

Diana stepped forward and answered "It's me" and to prove it she kissed Lex right then and there and it was broadcast throughout the entire world. The media now had a forbidden love story to report on for the day.

 

The Batcave

 

Batman was in complete and utter shock when he saw Wonder Woman kissing Lex Luthor on live television and tell the world about their secret romance.

He couldn't deny his heart was shattered, he himself had long had feelings for Wonder Woman, and if not for criminals like Joker who terrorise Gotham he would have gladly declared his feelings for her.

Now he couldn't but as Alfred would say, time heals all wounds.

 

8 years later Metropolis hotel room

 

Diana looked out the window at the night sky and thought back of what had happened over the past 8 years.

She had took on a job at Lexcorp as her alter ego Diana Prince as Lex Luthor's bodyguard and still being Wonder Woman but freelance and not a member of the Justice League who still wouldn't her re-join because of the secrets she kept from they in regards to her romance with Luthor and giving him the power disruptor that Superman took away from him after the Justice Lords were dealt all those years ago.

Since then Lex had kept good on his word to help the world and had his own wealth used to help various charity groups all over the world and for various causes such as the Red Cross, Concern, groups dedicated to ending sex slavery and donating a billion dollars to cancer research.

It had taken several years but now the world once again fully trusted Lex Luthor, how much they trusted him would be proven tonight.

She and Lex had also enjoyed several years of dating before last year when Lex asked her to marry him and become Mrs Lex Luthor. She agreed instantly and their wedding was compared with the famous celebrity weddings like the weeding of Kate Middleton and Prince William of Britain.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she knew who it was behind her, her husband Lex. She asked "Why are you here. Shouldn't you be in the living room watching the news with everyone else?"

Lex replied "That can wait a minute. Right all I want is to spend time with the woman I love and who helped me redeem myself and become a better man. There is no way I can ever repay you Diana."

Diana said "There is nothing to repay me for Lex."

Lex and his wife then kissed each other for several minutes before the door opened and a man entered. As Lex and Diana turned to face him, the man said "CNN just confirmed it. Congratulations Lex. You're now the 45th President of the United States of America."

Lex and Diana were overjoyed at the news and Lex went to answer his phone as his opponent in the election Sarah Palin was calling to no doubt concede defeat to Lex.

Once he accepted the concession Lex, Diana and their security and headed to Metropolis Park where new Vice President Al Gore was waiting for them and all of the supporters of the Luthor-Gore campaign were waiting for the victory speech from the new President of the United States.

Lex had decided to run for President after what President Sarah Palin had done in her first term as President. She had gotten America into another war with North Korea and had relied on oil instead of using alternate fuel sources like wind or solar energy and dismissed global warming as a myth.

Now that he was President Lex would take a hard stance on criminals and do all he could to stop Global Warming and end the second Korean War via peaceful means.

Within 10 minutes Lex and Diana were at the park and met up with Al and congratulated each other before the three of them headed out to their supporters and were ready to help them get in the celebration mood and get the party started.

 

The watchtower

 

All the members of the Justice League watched on the news as Lex Luthor walked towards the podium with his wife and his Vice President Al Gore.

Most of them were of the impression that Lex luthor had changed over the last 8 years from the man who was once the arch enemy of the Justice League. However some of the other members of the league, Superman among them were of the opinion that Luthor hadn't changed and was still evil and that when he's trying to be good he's even more evil.

Superman himself was in at that very moment quarters and angrily watched as Diana and Lex kissed on the stage before Lex began his speech to the American people and the world.

The new President said "My fellow American tonight, was the first step in my plan, the next step begins when I'm sworn into office in a few month's time. This plan will be to fix the mistakes of the last administration and restore America's image to the world. A lot of you voted for me because of my pledge to end our need on fossil fuels and I can announce that Lexcorp has made an alternate fuel source which will replace oil and gas known as Hydra. It's a fuel made from chemicals from other worlds and with some good old fashioned earth ingenuity. It will help in my fight to free the world from its reliance on fossil fuels as Hydra doesn't damage the environment like oil does. I will talk to the leaders of China, Russia North and South Korea and see if we can find a peaceful end to this conflict in the Korean Peninsula. I also know that some people out there still think I am the man I was nearly a decade ago. I hope this victory proves I'm not and even if I was, my wife would stop any evil schemes I had in plan in their tracks."

Superman turned off the TV and stormed out hoping to calm down before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

 

The Batcave

 

Batman watched the speech by the new President and knew one thing for certain. Lex Luthor was one percent reformed. The old Lex Luthor would never have looked into alternate fuel sources, or share with the world if he did. And his charity work over the last few years, the billions donated to cancer research alone. That showed him Luthor was a changed man, and it was why Bruce Wayne voted for Lex Luthor earlier in the day.

A voice from behind said "Looks like the right person won. Palin was so terrible anyone would be better But I'm curious."

Batman turned to face Catwoman and asked "What about Selina?"

She grinned and said "I don't get how Wonder Woman could prefer him over you Bruce? Does she like bald men who were once bad boys or something? Oh well her loss is my gain."

Batman smiled back and invited Catwoman to sit on his lap as they listened to Luthor continue his speech.

 

Metropolis Park

 

Once Lex was finished with his speech he and Diana left and headed back to their hotel room to celebrate the night's events, at the same time Superman was destroying a meteor with his heat vision a few solar systems away in his anger at Luthor being elected President.

The next morning Lex woke up and saw Diana standing nearby with a big smile on her face and holding a pregnancy test in her hand that was blue.

Lex was utterly delighted, now his life was complete.

 

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor is sworn in as the President of the United States but finds his troubles are just beginning.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2 President Luthor

2020 Washington DC

President Elect Lex Luthor raised his right hand placed it on the Bible as the judge said “I Alexander James Luthor.”

Lex repeated the words as the Judge continued the oath of office, Lex said every word back without a mistake as the world’s media was showing his inauguration to billions of people all over the planet and to those in the Watchtower in orbit of Earth.

As the judge shook Lex’s hand and said “Congratulations Mr President.”

The supporters watching the inauguration cheered as Lex kissed his wife Diana Luthor, Wonder Woman and shook hands with his Vice President Al Gore before he headed to the Podium and began his speech to the world.

Lex said “My fellow American’s. Today the work begins. The mistakes of Sarah Palin’s administration, abandoning renewable energy, going to war with North Korea, all of it will be resolved and humanity will live in peace again. We will restore our image on the world stage and I will meet with other heads of state to discuss reducing the number of nuclear weapons the world has to better ensure that this lovely planet keeps on spinning with all of us on it.”

The crowd applauded as Lex smiled and said “It’s no secret that some people out there still see me as the man I was over 8 years ago. I can only hope my actions in this four year term, can prove these people wrong. God bless America.”

With that Lex and his Wife shook hands with the guests in attendance, among them Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina, Oliver Queen, Dick Grayson, Zatanna, Raven and Cyborg, former Presidents Bill Clinton, Obama and George Bush Junior Once it was done Lex and his wife headed to the White House to start work on ending the Korean War once and for all.

As they entered the White House, a man said loudly “Ladies and gentlemen, the President and the First Lady.” Everyone looked on as Lex and his wife walked down the hallway towards the Oval Office holding hands as the Vice President Al Gore and members of his cabinet already confirmed to their positions walked behind them.

As they were about to enter the Oval Office, a young boy was brought over to them by one of Lex’s staff, the young one month baby smiled at the sight of his parents and Lex took his son into his arms as Diana took out a small box from her pocket and showed Lex what was inside, a ring she had made as an early birthday present. A new Luthor family crest ring and put it her husband, as she showed that she had one of her own as well.

Lex kissed his wife before he led his family into the Oval Office.

Lex looked around as did his wife and said “I’ve been a lot in the past. It’s a different feeling when you’re the Presidential Family.” Lex nodded in agreement and sat in his chair behind the desk and said to himself “Comfortable chair.”

Vice president Gore and the cabinet entered the room as Lex said “I want a conference call with the leaders of Russia, North Korea, South Korea, China and Japan within the hour. It’s time to end this conflict with a permanent peace deal.”

The secretary of state said “Russia, North Korea and China haven’t taken calls from the President since this war flared up again.”

Lex looked at him and said “Well there’s a new President now.”

With that calls were made to the Russians, Chinese and North Korean leaders from President Luthor wanting to negotiate a ceasefire to this war, before it led to a Third World War.

Within an hour the media was reporting that a ceasefire in the Korean War had been negotiated by President Luthor and plans for a peace conference to be held in France were planned for next month.

On the Watchtower in orbit of Earth, Superman and the rest of the founding members of Justice League on the station were watching the news as Superman asked “What do we do about Luthor?”

Hawkgirl answered “We go after him and Diana, she betrayed by helping break him out of jail all those years ago.”

Green Lantern then said “Luthor is the President now. Besides former President Obama gave him a pardon for his crimes in the past after he defeated Darkseid. In these past 8 years the man has changed, for the better.”

Flash then said “If we overthrow the President of the United States like your suggest Hawkgirl than the world will turn against us. Besides if he did become evil, Diana would stop any evil plans in their tracks. Let’s wait and see what happens before we do anything rash.”

Everyone turned to Martian Manhunter to get his opinion and he said “I agree with Flash. We should wait and see.”

The meeting ended as Jon Stewart knew he could no longer stay on the fence in regards to Luthor and knew what to do. The new President wanted to set up a team of heroes to be set up to oppose the Justice League if they ever went rogue. He was going to join this team.

He sent a message to Superman, telling him that he was resigning from the Justice League, packed his bags and headed back down to Earth, he had to meet with the new President and let him know that Superman wanted to remove him from power.

Meanwhile Lex and Diana were getting ready for the Inauguration Ball which was starting in a half hour. The first of three they were to attend that night.

Lex saw the dress his wife was wearing and said “You look amazing my love.” Diana kissed Lex and said “You don’t look half bad yourself Lex.”

Lex smiled as he got on his jacket and saw that his son was happily playing with his babysitter and kissed his son on the forehead and said to the babysitter “We’ll be back in a few hours.”

The babysitter nodded as the president and first lady left the White House, heading to the Washington Convention Centre.

As they arrived they saw other couples already there dancing. Lex and Diana joined in as the world’s media watched the President and the First Lady dance.

At that same moment, Green Lantern flew to the White House and asked to see the President, he was met by Lex’s VP Al Gore and told him everything.

When Lex and Diana returned to the White House after the last of the three Inauguration Balls, they were told that the Vice President wanted to see them in the Oval Office, as they entered. They were shocked to see Green Lantern there with Vice President Al Gore waiting for them.

John immediately stood up and saluted Luthor who returned the gesture and asked “What’s going on?” Johh said “I just came here from a meeting on the Watchtower of the Justice League founders. Superman suggested that the league remove you from power by force. He’s still convinced you are your old self.”

Lex and the others were in shock at this news as Al Gore said “What Superman is suggesting is treason.”

John nodded in agreement and said “That’s why I resigned from the League. I know you’re establishing a team of hero’s as a counter to the Justice League if they ever go rogue. I’ll join it.”

Diana smiled at this news and said “Glad you’re with us John.” John then asked “Aside from the two of us, who else is on the team?”

Lex answered “Batman, Catwoman, Nightwing, Raven, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Cyborg, Booster Gold and Captain Marvel. Is anyone else on the League not on Superman’s side?”

John nodded and said “Flash is on the fence but is leaning towards our side. I might be able to get him to join us.”

Lex was silent for a moment as he muttered to himself “A Justice League Civil War. That’s the last thing Earth needs right now.”

Diana said “He wouldn’t be stupid enough to try and remove you from power Lex. If he did the world would turn against the Justice League or a war might break out.”

John explained “For the last few months, he has become convinced that what happened on the justice Lords Earth will happen here with you as President. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he just won’t listen. His paranoia and distrust of you Mr President along with the anger at you Diana for what you did is clouding his judgement.”

Lex thought it over for a moment and suggested “What if I offered a cabinet position to a member of the Justice League like Flash or Hawkgirl, that way the League would have a voice inside my government?”

John replied “That wouldn’t be enough. I fear civil war among the Justice League is inevitable.”

Lex than asked “Are there any other members of the League who you think might support the government if a civil war occurred among the league?”

John nodded as Lex suggested he contact them and find out exactly where they stand. With that John left the White House as Lex and Diana went to check on their son, who was fast sleep in his crib. Both of them didn’t say it but they were worried of what could happen next.

Diana knew that they needed help and knew where to get it.

The Watchtower

Superman looked on as the teleporter activated bringing his guest aboard. Third party candidate in the recent President Election Donald Trump. 

The billionaire had ran as a third party candidate after losing in the Republic primaries against Sarah Palin and like Superman, he believed Luthor was still the same man he had been years ago and hadn’t changed at all. He just got Diana to go over to his side and was biding his time waiting for the right moment to strike.

Ever since he lost the election Trump had been demanding a recount into the election saying Luthor rigged it in his favour or implying in his own words that Luthor’s whore wife, secured him the victory.

Trump told the Man of Steel that several US Army general were not happy with the new President’s plan to decrease military spending or to reduce the number of nuclear weapons America had and saw it as the actions of a weak President, influenced by his wife. With that Trump left the Watchtower very quickly.

Clark was determined to do all he can to prevent what happened on the Justice Lord’s Earth from happening here. With Lex as the President, that could happen any day now. He just hoped nothing went wrong with his plan for a bloodless change in power to put the Speaker of the House, Senator William Tate to take over as the new President of the United States in a few day’s time.

Five days later - The White House

President Luthor was meeting with his cabinet to discuss Lex’s plans to decrease US military spending when he got a message on his phone. It was from Flash who John had convinced to join the team by reporting on Superman’s plans from the inside.

The message simply read. It’s going down tomorrow, be ready.

Lex pressed a button on his phone that would contact the members of the team of heroes that were ready willing and able to fight against the Justice League, if a fight had to be fought, Superman and those with him would get one.

With that done Lex focused on the cabinet meeting which was focused on his plans to tackle climate change. As soon as the meeting was over Lex showed Diana the message who said “Clark has truly lost his mind. We shouldn’t wait for them to show up and try to remove you from office. Let’s take the fight to them.”

Lex thought it over for a moment and shook his head before he said “Superman and the others would have control of the battlefield if we had the fight of their turf. Here we have the advantage and they’re not expecting the backup we’re getting in this fight.”

Diana nodded, thankful that her recent trip home had been a success, she had gone there to help strength ties between Themyscira and the United States and get help from her mother against Superman. While John and Bruce had gotten the support of Aquaman and Atlantis in this fight.

As Lex’s team of hero’s started to arrive at the White House he knew that this would draw attention and had to prepare a speech to give to the media who would no doubt be asking questions. 

But Lex also had a last plan in mind to get this to end peacefully, he had Lois Lane brought to the White House last night and told her everything, she agreed to try her best to make the Man of Steel see reason and stop this before it got to the point of no return.

That evening, Lex held his press conference to the world. Lex stood before the podium and said “My fellow Americans. We are facing a crisis unlike anything ever faced before. The Justice League led by Superman seem to think I am still my old evil self. He is planning to remove me from power by force, so I have gathered my team of heroes and have support from Atlantis as well as Themyscira. Rest assured I want to avoid a fight at all costs. But if a fight happens, we will fight back. Superman I know you’re listening. You can still stop this, I’m now going to let someone talk, who you might listen to.”

Lex motioned to the left and Lois Lane appeared and said “Superman please listen to me. What you’re doing it’s not you. It’s not what you stand for, you’re a symbol of hope, not of oppression. I beg you, stop this and just talk to President Luthor, listen to what he has to say and you’ll see he has changed for the better. Think about it, if was his old self, would I be here helping him?”

Lois ended her plea as Lex ended the press conference as Lexcorp CEO, his old bodyguard Mercy arrived with a shipment of weapons for the Secret Service if a fight broke out, but only to use this weapons as a last resort. Power Disruptors which would take away Superman’s powers permanently. Lex just hoped these weapons didn’t have to be used.

No one got much sleep that night as Lex and Diana were awake looking at the ceiling as the President asked “Do you ever regret breaking me out of prison all those years ago?”

Diana looked at her husband, held his hand and said “Never. If I had to do all over again I would. I love you with all my heart.” Lex kissed Diana as he said “I love you with every fibre of my being.”

The next morning. Everyone was up early, as Lex’s team of heroes arrived along with other members of the Justice League led by Supergirl who announced her intention to protect President Luthor from her cousin and those with him.

With that Supergirl, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Dr Fate and Atom Smasher showed up took up positions with the other heroes outside the White House as Lex got word that several US army generals had been arrested by their junior officers for planning a coup against the President.

As Lex headed to the Oval Office, he saw Diana in her armour and she said to her husband “If Clark wants to get to you he’ll have to get through me first.” Lex gave her a lead box that Batman had brought with him and Diana saw the box contained a piece of kryptonite.

Diana took the box and headed outside with the others as Superman and the hero’s with him arrived. Superman demanded the heroes standing in front of him stood down as Batman said “Think about what you’re doing Superman. You’re planning to overthrow a President who was democratically elected and has ended a potential third world war. Why can’t you accept it Lex Luthor has become a changed man?”

Superman said “He hasn’t changed. He’s still the same man he always was, he’s just better at hiding it and he even got Diana to be evil like him.”

Diana arrived at this point and said “I didn’t become evil Clark. I just saved the man I love from being wrongfully imprisoned after he saved you from Darkseid all those years ago. You’re so paranoid about what happened on the justice Lords Earth happening here, it’s blinding you to the truth. You’re also angry at my so called betrayal and jealous that I choose Lex over you!”

Superman didn’t say a word but by the look on his face, Diana knew she was right and suddenly Hawkgirl went on the attack, going after Diana and with that the massive fight broke out.

Supergirl went after her cousin as Flash targeted Vigilante and Stargirl while Green Lantern led the others on the offensive against the others.

President Luthor was watching the fight from the Oval Office as he wondered how long it would be before the villains took advantage of the situation.

Diana was able to take down Hawkgirl and grabbed her former teammates Mace and went after Clark who was fighting Supergirl to a standstill. She hit him from behind and got out the Kryptonite as she yelled at Supergirl to get away before she was affected by the Kryptonite as well.

When the heroes on Superman’s side saw Diana had taken him down they surrendered and with Clark weakened. Diana knocked him out as Lex arrived with his bodyguards.

Lex knew what had to be done and ordered Superman be arrested for treason but let the others go, provided they testify against the Man of Steel when he was put on trial for Treason as soon as possible.

A few weeks later

Superman sat in his cell, with red solar lamps on the walls of his cell, neutralising his powers and as the guards at his cell walked off, the doors ahead of him opened as Lex Luthor and Diana appeared and walked over to the cell.

Clark glared at them with hatred in his eyes. Lex said “Ironic isn’t it Clark. Over a decade ago our roles were reversed. I was locked up and you were the free man. Shocking how things can change.”  
Diana then said “It’s understandable you’re terrified of what happened in that alternate reality happening here. I don’t condone what you tried to do, no one could. But it’s understandable.”

Clark asked “So what happens now?”

Lex answered “Your trial is tomorrow I’ll recommend you get up to 4 years in prison at least. The Justice League and my team of heroes will keep the world safe and I’ll also recommend you see a psychiatrist, you need help Clark.”

With that Lex and Diana left, ready to get back to work in making the world a better place.

The end 

Authors notes well that’s chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
